I Found a Girl
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Fic birthday yang telat untuk Kise Ryouta. /Gadis itu menarik dan membingungkan di satu sisi, rasanya seperti menjadi orang bodoh tapi Kise semakin menganggapnya menarik/ oh why tell me why, did i fall for those eyes?/ Fem!Kasa Fem!Moriyama/ SongFic. By The Vamps. Okay, I'm suck at summaries.


**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Genderbend, A Little Twist, dll.**

 **Song: I Found a Girl by The Vamps.**

 **.**

 **Happy (belated) Birthday for Kise Ryouta**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _This girl moved into my apartment (One day)_

 _One look at her my heart was stopping (Heartbreak)_

 _I did whatever she was asking_

 _She said "maybe later catch you in the elevator"_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kise menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga tempat ruangannya berada. Ia baru saja pulang dari pemotretan dan kini menuju apartemen. Sore itu cukup melelahkan baginya.

Saat telah menapakkan kaki di lantai yang ia tuju, pemuda itu berhenti melangkah dikarenakan tertegun melihat beberapa kardus yang tergeletak di atas lantai koridor. Kotak-kotak itu berada di depan pintu kamar yang tepat bersebelahan dengan miliknya.

"Nee-san, kenapa buku-bukumu semuanya mesti ikut? Mengangkutnya sangat merepotkan, berat." Seorang anak laki-laki seusianya keluar dari pintu dan kemudian mengangkat sebuah kardus sembari mengeluh.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyadari keberadaan Kise, mengedipkan mata lalu tersenyum sopan. Kise balas dengan senyum yang sama.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan harta berhargaku tak terurus jika ditinggal," seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang dipotong pendek keluar sambil menjawab keluhan dari pemuda yang kemungkinan adalah adiknya.

Kise mengedipkan mata beberapakali, meneliti gadis yang belum menyadari kehadirannya. Gadis itu menarik, bukan tipe yang akan membuatmu langsung membelokkan pandangan apabila ia lewat, tapi figurnya terpahat sedemikian rupa.

Garis wajahnya tegas, mungkin dikarenakan rautnya yang serius, sepasang alis yang begitu tebal, bibir tipis pucat, pipi yang sedikit tembam, rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek seperti cowok, dan yang paling menarik mata bulat dengan iris biru-kelabu bagaikan warna laut yang tengah dilanda badai. Jenis kecantikan yang baru dilihat Kise.

Saat akan mengangkat kardus, gadis itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan si pirang.

"Oh, apa kau penghuni sebelah?"

Kise mengangguk kecil. Tidak biasanya ia bisu begini, pemuda itu selalu pandai menghadapi para gadis dengan karismanya dan kemampuannya bicara yang akan membuat siapapun mabuk kepayang.

Gadis tadi menurunkan kembali kardusnya. Menyodorkan tangan untuk berjabat.

"Kasamatsu Yukie, aku penghuni baru apartemen ini."

"Kise Ryouta, penghuni kamar nomor tujuh," Kise menyambut jabat tangannya dengan senyum hangat. Pemuda itu melirik anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah gadis yang kini ia ketahui bernama Kasamatsu.

"Ah, dan ini adikku, Eiji."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, semoga kau betah tinggal di sini," sahut Kise dengan nada ramah. Kasamatsu mengangguk.

"Sama-sama, baiklah kalau begitu kami ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan."

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Kise, entah kenapa ingin sedikit lebih lama berbincang untuk tahu lebih lanjut tentang tetangga barunya.

Kasamatsu menggeleng. "Tidak terimakasih, itu akan merepotkanmu Kise-san," tolaknya halus.

"Kise saja," potong Kise, tak terlalu menyukai formalitas.

Kasamatsu mengangguk ragu lalu menggeser tempatnya berdiri, memberikan Kise ruang untuk lewat. Kise memberikan lagi senyum cerahnya saat lewat dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Kise menguap sambil meregangkan otot lengan di beranda, rutinitas paginya di hari Minggu. Pemuda itu senang menikmati udara segar yang disuguhkan saat hari belum dimulai.

Tak sengaja melirik ke samping, ia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang bersandar pada pagar balkon sambil memegang cangkir yang mengepulkan uap tipis.

"Ohayou Yukie-san," sapa Kise dengan senyum yang sama cerahnya dengan matahari yang baru saja naik.

Kasamatsu mengerjapkan mata, agak terkejut saat Kise memanggil dengan nama belakangnya. "Ohayou."

"Kau jenis orang yang langsung menghilangkan formalitas ya," komentar Kasamatsu.

Kise tertawa renyah. "Ah, aku memang tidak menyukai hal-hal yang kaku begitu."

Kening Kasamatsu berkerut tipis, tampak berpikir.

"Jangan mengerutkan dahi begitu Yukie-san, nanti cepat tua," goda Kise.

Kasamatsu mendelik padanya.

"Omong-omong berapa umurmu Kise?"

"Aku tahun kedua SMA, jadi tujuh belas tahun."

"Ooh..." Kasamatsu mengangguk mengerti.

"Yukie-san?"

"Aku tahun ini masuk universitas, umurku sembilan belas."

Kise menelengkan kepala, ternyata gadis ini lebih tua darinya.

"Rumahmu di mana?" lanjut Kise.

Kasamatsu meliriknya sebentar sebelum menegak kopinya. "Kanagawa."

Kise merespon dengan sebuah anggukan. Gadis itu pindah ke sini agar lebih dekat dengan kampusnya.

"Dan kau? Kenapa sudah tinggal sendiri saat masih SMA?"

Kise tersenyum kecil, gadis ini tak mengenal dia rupanya. "Agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengan tempat kerja ku."

Sebelah alis Kasamatsu terangkat. "Kau kerja? Kerja apa?"

Kise tertawa. Kasamatsu mengerutkan dahi. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Yukie-san, kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa aku?"

Kasamatsu menggeleng.

Tawa Kise makin keras dan Kasamatsu mulai kesal dibuatnya. "Aku model Yukie-san. Kupikir seharusnya kau sudah melihatku disuatu poster atau majalah."

Kasamatsu mengerucutkan bibir sebal. "Ooh, maaf deh kalau aku kuper," tukasnya sarkas. Kise tersenyum kecil. Gadis yang menarik sekali.

...

"Yukie-san, kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Kise begitu tiba di ujung tangga melihat gadis tetangganya kepayahan membawa empat kantong plastik besar plus dua buah tas belanja dari kertas yang tampaknya berasal dari toko kelontong.

Kasamatsu mendongakkan kepala, mengalihkan perhatian dari tangannya yang kepenuhan dan hampir menjatuhkan salah satu tas belanjaannya. "Tak perlu Kise," jawabnya cepat-cepat dan mencoba menyeimbangkan lagi tubuhnya.

Kise tersenyum geli, gadis dihadapannya ini pasti terbiasa untuk tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Pemuda itu mendekat mengambil keempat kantong plastik, terlihat beban itu tidak mempengaruhinya sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, kubantu membawanya."

Kasamatsu mengangguk ragu, mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti Kise.

Keduanya memasuki ruangan milik Kasamatsu. Kise mengedarkan pandangan dengan cepat, tatanannya tak jauh beda dengan miliknya, tentu saja, hanya saja ruangan itu masih terasa kosong karena belum didekorasi. Hanya satu set sofa berwarna _beige_ dan tv lalu konter dapur berwarna krem lalu set _dinning_ _table_ berwarna hitam, sebuah rak kayu yang memamerkan deretan buku.

"Letakan saja di atas meja Kise," ucap Kasamatsu sambil meletakkan bawaanya di konter dekat wastafel.

"Apa kau habis belanja bulanan?" tanya Kise dengan santai meletakkan kantong plastik.

Kasamatsu mengangguk. "Aku tentu harus mengisi persediaanku kan?" Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan membuka kulkas. "Kau mau jus Kise?"

"Boleh," jawab Kise.

Kasamatsu mengeluarkan sebotol besar jus jeruk dan menuangkannya ke dalam dua buah gelas. Gadis itu menyerahkan satu gelas pada Kise lalu menyesap miliknya sendiri sembari bersandar pada ujung meja.

Kise asyik memperhatikan deretan judul buku di rak yang dapat ia lihat dari dapur, kebanyakan buku psikologi. Pemuda itu jadi penasaran.

"Aku memang jurusan psikologi kok."

Kise dengan cepat menolehkan wajah, terkejut bahwa Kasamatsu menjawab pertanyaan yang tak ia suarakan. Kasamatsu balas menatapnya. Kise menyeringai. "Kalau begitu aku bisa curhat pada Yukie-san dong."

Kasamatsu mendengus. "Lebih bagus kalau yang kau maksudkan itu konsultasi untuk pilihan masa depanmu dan bukannya kisah cinta penuh drama."

Kise tertawa, menyesap jusnya lalu meletakkan gelas ke atas meja. "Ah tidak asik"

"Terima kasih jusnya, kurasa aku harus kembali sekarang."

Kasamatsu mengangguk dan Kise mulai melangkah menuju pintu.

" _Well_ , mungkin kita bakal ketemu di lift nanti..."

Kise menoleh lalu memberikan cengiran sebagai respon terakhir sebelum keluar.

.

* * *

.

 _A couple days we got to hanging (Real close)_

 _Turns out she wasn't even taken (No no)_

 _I made a move she said "baby you're mistaken, I'm not into bacon"_

.

* * *

.

"Hei Yukie-san."

Kasamatsu menoleh, saat ia melihat Kise yang memanggilnya sebelum memasuki lift, ia melepaskan salah satu earphonenya

"Oh, Kise!"

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Kise saat ia telah sejajar dengan gadis berambut pendek itu.

Kasamatsu mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku mau nongkrong ke kafe, kemarin melihat postingan teman soal tempatnya, kayaknya bagus."

"Bareng sama teman?"

Kasamatsu menggeleng. "Nggak, sendiri saja."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Kasamatsu mengangguk ringan. Kise tersenyum kecil. Selama sebulan Kasamatsu pindah mereka telah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol, biasanya disekitaran apartemen atau di tempat Kasamatsu. Kise suka dengan aroma ruangan Kasamatsu yang seperti wangi rempah.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di sebuah kedai kopi bernama Milk Digger, duduk dengan secangkir kopi dihadapan masing-masing. Kedai itu tidak seperti kedai kopi biasanya, nuansanya sederhana dan _homie_ , di langit-langitnya dilukis tatanan rasi bintang, lalu ada rak yang berisi berbagai buku.

Kise menyesap kopinya, menurut pemuda itu ini pertama kalinya ia meminum kopi seenak ini.

"Kopinya enak." Kasamatsu menyuarakan pendapatnya. Kise menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kise-kun?"

Seorang gadis mendekati mereka dan bertanya malu-malu. Kise mengangguk dan melempar senyum ramah. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. "Boleh foto bareng?" Kise mengiyakan permintaannya dan setelah beberapa selfie yang terambil si gadis mengucapkan terimakasih lalu pergi.

"Kau benar-benar terkenal rupanya," komentar Kasamatsu.

Kise menyengir lebar. "Apa Yukie-san terkesan?" Kasamatsu memberikan tatapan meremehkannya.

"Kau sering dimintai foto?"

"Yep."

"Para fans mu pasti mempostingnya ke media sosial, pacarmu tak cemburu?"

"Siapa bilang aku punya pacar?"

Alis Kasamatsu terangkat sebelah. "Kau tak punya?" ulangnya tak yakin.

"Aku sibuk, lagipula aku bukan tipe yang mudah dibuat tertarik, hey, jangan memberiku tatapan ragu begitu dong!"

Kasamatsu mengangkat bahu acuh dan meminum kopinya lagi. "Dan bagaimana dengan Yukie-san? Kau punya pacar?" tanya Kise penasaran. Kasamatsu menoleh, dengan perlahan meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Sama, aku juga tidak punya?"

"Lho kenapa?"

"Mungkin orang-orang tidak menganggapku menarik," jawabnya mengangkat bahu lagi.

Kise tidak setuju kalau soal itu, Kasamatsu mungkin tidak seperti para model kenalannya tapi gadis itu punya kharisma yang membuat orang menghormati dan menyukainya. Tapi Kise menyimpan pendapat itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi Yukie-san _single_ hum?" gumam Kise seolah berpikir dan membuat Kasamatsu menatapnya bingung. Kise menyerigai miring, matanya berkilat jahil. Pemuda pirang itu memajukan diri, memberikan senyum menggoda lalu bicara dengan nada rendah.

"Apa itu artinya aku punya kesempatan emas untuk menjadi pangeran seseorang?"

Kasamatsu memandangnya bingung sebelum kemudian tertegun. Gadis itu lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kau salah bocah," Kasamatsu mengulum senyum jenaka. "Aku bukan karnivora."

Giliran Kise yang dibuat bingung. Ia ingin bicara tapi pelayan memotongnya, meletakkan pesanan _brunch_ mereka.

Pesanan Kise adalah _croissant_ dengan selai _hazelnut_ sedangkan Kasamatsu dua buah telur goreng dan tiga potong sosis.

"Aku tidak suka bacon."

Kise mengangkat wajah, tidak mengerti. Kasamatsu memberinya senyuman penuh arti tapi Kise gagal menangkap artinya.

.

* * *

.

 _I should've known to walk away then_

 _I should've left it alone_

 _But when she called me on the phone we'd be hanging again_

 _Under the premise of friends_

 _But now she only talks to me about some other woman_

 _She says_

 _She got that smile_

 _And that body is to die for_

 _One of a kind_

 _And that's why it makes me cry_

.

* * *

.

 _After_ _all_ , Kise mengerti kalau ia baru saja ditolak. Walau pemuda pirang tersebut tak mengerti alasannya.

Terbiasa menjadi pihak yang membuat orang patah hati, Kise sedikit linglung dengan penolakan gadis yang lebih tua darinya. Satu minggu ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Kasamatsu karena managernya dengan kejam membuat ia bekerja keras, selain itu sepertinya Kasamatsu sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

Kise menghempaskan diri ke sofanya, hari ini Sabtu dan jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ini adalah hal yang patut disyukuri setelah hari-hari sebelumnya dia selalu pulang lewat tengah malam.

Dering telfon mengejutkannya. Kise mengecek _handphone_ -nya dan sedikit terkejut melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Moshi-moshi."

 _"Ah, Kise, apa aku mengganggumu?"_ suara di seberang menyahut ragu.

"Tidak kok," tukas Kise cepat-cepat. "Ada apa Yukie-san menghubungiku?"

 _"Hum... Apa kau mau nongkrong sebentar? Kalau kau sibuk atau ingin istirahat tak apa."_

Kise berpikir sebentar. "Oke, di mana?"

 _"Denliner, kau tahu?"_

Kise mencoba mengingat-ingat, sampai akhirnya berhasil mengingat kafe yang dimaksud. "Aku tahu, aku sampai sepuluh menit lagi."

Mereka memutus sambungan, Kise berdiri dan memakai jaket lalu mengunci apartemen, pemuda itu lalu berjalan kaki dengan santai menuju tempat yang disepakati.

Menghirup udara malam yang agak dingin sembari melangkah, ia membiarkan pikirannya melantur. Memikirkan percakapan mereka seminggu yang lalu, Kise tahu kalau sebenarnya Kasamatsu memandangnya sebagai saudara. Kenyamanan yang dirasakan satu sama lain karena mereka merasa mendapatkan sebuah persahabatan baru.

Tak heran dia ditolak. Kise mengangkat bahu, memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan hal ini lebih lanjut.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai. Segera setelah melewati pintu masuk ia mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati Kasamatsu di sudut ruangan. Melambai padanya.

Kise mengambil kursi di seberang Kasamatsu. Pemuda pirang itu melihat kalau Kasamatsu sudah memesan secangkir kopi dan sepotong puding yang menjadi andalan kafe ini.

Kise memanggil pelayan dan memesan hal yang sama.

"Jadi?" Kise segera memancing pembicaraan. "Ada apa nih Yukie-san?"

Kasamatsu mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aku tidak diperbolehkan nongkrong denganmu?"

Kise memutar bola mata. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja di telfon tadi kau terdengar ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Kasamatsu menyesap kopinya sebentar. "Bukan hal besar, hanya saja aneh tak melihatmu semingguan ini. Kau tidak menghindariku karena ditolakkan bocah?" tanyanya sambil menopangkan dagu.

Kise tertawa kecil. "Tentu tidak. Managerku yang kejam ingin aku kerja rodi semingguan ini. Aku tidak sepatah hati itu kok, walau agak kecewa. Kalau Yukie-san berubah pikiran, aku selalu siap." Kise mengedip jahil dan tersenyum jenaka, hal itu membuat Kasamatsu tertawa.

Gadis bermanik kelabu-biru itu menggeleng. "Tidak terimakasih. Jujur saja, menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu denganmu, dan aku selalu ingin punya sahabat untuk berbagi dan saat bersamamu kupikir aku menemukan seseorang yang dapat kuanggap sahabat baik."

Kise tersenyum tulus. "Aku merasa tersanjung."

Kasamatsu membalas dengan senyum yang sama. "Kita sahabat sekarang?"

Kise mengangguk. "Ya, dengan senang hati aku ingin menjadi sahabat Yukie-san."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Shibuya Ryuta, vokalis band Super Beaver, menginterupsi pembicaraan. "Ups," Kasamatsu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jeansnya. Kise memperhatikan sebuah senyum senang terbit di wajah si gadis yang sedikit dihiasi rona sebelum menerima panggilan.

"Moshi-moshi,"

"Oh baiklah, aku bisa mengurusnya kok."

"Kau tenang saja, sampai ketemu besok."

Kise diam mendengarkan pembicaraan yang hanya tertangkap searah. "Siapa?" tanyanya tidak menutupi rasa penasaran, sudah sifat alaminya kepo begini.

"Teman kuliah," jawab Kasamatsu sembari menyimpan kembali ponselnya. "Namanya Moriyama Yohiko, dia gadis yang baik dan menyenangkan, walau bisa menyebalkan juga. Kadang aku iri dengan senyumnya, bagus sekali, kulitnya juga, dan dia juga punya postur yang indah, dan sepertinya dia suka merawat rambutnya, soalnya kelihatan halus sih."

Kise mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Sedikit terkejut saat gadis itu tiba-tiba cerewet dan ekspresif.

"Ups," Kasamatsu menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah saat menyadari Kise yang mendadak bungkam. " _Sorry_ , karena suasana canggungnya sudah hilang aku jadi kelepasan."

Kise menggeleng. "Itu artinya kau sudah menganggap aku benar-benar sahabatmu kan? Aku senang kalau Yukie-san terbuka padaku."

Kasamatsu memberikan senyum terimakasihnya. Keduanya mulai menikmati pesanan mereka dan lanjut mengobrol.

.

* * *

.

 _I can't believe I met somebody like you_

 _And now I feel like a fool_

 _Anatomy is so cruel_

 _I can't believe it I just think like a man_

 _That you just wanted me bad_

 _But you had different plans_

.

* * *

.

Satu jam kemudian Kise sudah kembali berjalan menuju apartemen tempat tinggalnya, Kasamatsu tidak bersamanya karena gadis itu bilang masih ada sedikit urusan.

Tiba-tiba langkah Kise terhenti, pemuda itu tertegun saat sebuah pemikiran mampir di otaknya. Selama beberapa saat ia berdiri di bawah lampu jalanan, mencoba untuk mencerna kesadaran yang baru ia dapat.

Dan tiba-tiba pemuda itu tertawa. Begitu lepas sambil menegadahkan wajah ke langit gelap. Kise tidak tahu tapi ia ingin tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya dan keadaan yang ia anggap lucu sekali. Tawa yang sulit diartikan tapi kau dapat mengecap setetes rasa pahit di sana.

Setelah tawa itu teredam Kise menyegerakan langkahnya. Pemuda itu menggantungkan jaketnya setibanya di kamar. Menuju tempat tidur lalu berbaring mengistirahatkan diri.

Kise mengambil ponselnya lalu mengirim sebuah pesan. Kepada orang yang tadi bertemu dengannya.

Ah, kejam sekali dewa di atas sana membuat ia tertarik pada gadis semacam Kasamatsu Yukie. Sekarang ia merasa seperti orang bodoh tak menyadarinya lebih awal.

Mungkin itu memang salahnya juga, berpikir bahwa karena ia seorang model maka Kasamatsu juga akan tertarik padanya. Seperti gadis-gadis lain yang tergila-gila padanya.

Tapi Kami-sama-dan Kasamatsu-punya rencana lain.

Kise menutup mata, kini mimpi seperti apa yang akan menjemputnya setelah semua ini ia mengerti.

.

* * *

.

 _'Cause I found a girl_

 _Who's in love with a girl_

 _She said, that she tried_

 _But she's not into guys_

 _Oh, why, tell me why_

 _Did I fall for those eyes?_

 _She said I was nice_

 _But she's not into guys_

 _I found a girl_

.

* * *

.

Kise mengunci pintunya, pemuda itu berencana ke toko untuk membeli beberapa barang. Saat melihat Kasamatsu yang akan membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Konichiwa Yukie-san."

Kasamatsu membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Kasamatsu terbuka. "Yukie, kenapa di kulkasmu tidak ada soda?" Seorang gadis berambut panjang dan bermata sipit muncul.

Kasamatsu mendecak. "Aku lupa beli." Gadis yang tidak diketahui Kise itu menyadari keberadaan si pirang, ia menatap Kise selama beberapa detik.

"Yukie, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya tetangga seorang model?!"

Kise mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, bingung dengan teriakan mendadaknya. Kasamatsu hanya memutar bola mata malas. "Buat apa? Toh, kau akan tahu juga nanti."

"Tapi kau tahu, dia lebih tampan daripada yang ada di sampul."

Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan sikap menggoda. "Jangan mulai," sahut Kasamatsu dengan nada memperingatkan. Gadis tadi tertawa.

"Wah cemburu? Kau takut dia kuambil?"

Kasamatsu memutar bola mata dan bersedekap. "Jangan bercanda, kau tau itu mustahil."

"Takut yang terjadi sebaliknya?"

Kasamatsu mendecakkan lidah. "Sana masuk, aku ingin bicara dengan Kise sebentar," ujarnya mendorong gadis tadi masuk tapi gadis tadi dengan lincah mengelak.

"Tunggu sebentar," ia mengulurkan tangan pada Kise dan pemuda yang masih belum sepenuhnya paham itu menyambut saja jabat tangannya. "Aku Moriyama Yoshiko, senang bertemu pria tampan sepertimu Kise-kun." Sekali lagi perkataannya diakhiri dengan sebuah kedipan.

Kasamatsu _facepalm_ sebelum benar-benar mendorong gadis tadi masuk dan menutup pintu. Sambil menghela napas dan bersandar ke pintu gadis itu melirik Kise.

"Maaf soal yang tadi. Dia memang begitu, hobinya _flirting_."

Kise ikut bersandar, memasukkan tangan ke saku celana. "Jadi dia ya?"

Kasamatsu mengangguk. "Kau menerkanya juga rupanya."

Kise mengulum senyum simpul. "Kau yang membiarkan diriku tahu."

"Dia sendiri bagaimana?"

"Bi."

Kasamatsu mendongak, menatapnya tepat ke mata. "Kau tidak... mau mejauhiku?" ujarnya ragu.

Kise menggeleng. "Aku sudah janji, dan seorang pria sejati tidak ingkar janji."

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengetukkan sepatunya ke lantai, terlihat mencoba menyusun kata terlebih dahulu. "Dia sosok yang menyenangkan, aku suka senyumnya dan auranya."

Kise tertawa kecil. "Kau baru saja membuat _list_ yang menjadikan alasan aku tertarik padamu, rasanya seperti kau baru saja menegaskan bahwa kau tak akan pernah membalasku."

Mata Kasamatsu melebar. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" ujarnya sedikit panik. Kise tertawa pelan melihat reaksinya.

"Aku bercanda."

Kasamatsu menggerutu pelan.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, menolak pada awalnya tapi bahkan pria sebaik dirimu juga tak mampu merubahku. _I'm just not into guys and that will never change_." Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Wakatta."

"Bagaimana dia menurutmu?" Pemuda pirang itu menoleh pada Kasamatsu yang bertanya.

"Matanya tidak seindah milikmu," jawab Kise jujur. Kasamatsu mengedipkan mata lalu tersenyum.

"Begitukah?"

Kise mengangguk mantap dan Kasamatsu meraih tangannya dan menepuknya pelan. Sebuah ungkapan terimakasih.

" _Tell you the truth, i hate it though, but what doesn't kill me never made me stronger at all._ "

Tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi.

.

Fin.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Duuh.. Kise, maaf ya, ficnya telat, nyari mood itu susah... :v

Bagi yang masih belum paham, (walau aku yakin semua udah ngerti) Kasamatsu disini adalah lesbian.

Jujur, lagu ini sempat menipuku, dari judul dan musiknya kupikir lagu romantis, tapi tiba-tiba dengan jelas kedengeran bagiku bagian "But she's not into guys." Aku langsung diem dan dengerin dari awal baik-baik. Habis itu ketawa miris.

Orang Herbivora di Jepang maksudnya itu yang tidak trrtarik untuk menjalin hubungan jadi maksudnya disini "bukan karnivora" adalah orang yang tertarik pada penampilan yang sex appeal (menurutku lho ya). Bacon maksudnya disini merujuk pada fisik cowok yang bggak banyak kurvanya kayak bacon.

Omong-omong, siapa yang sulit ngebayangin Fem!Kasa? Aku beberapa kali lihat fanart genderbendnya cuman pas baca komik Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro dan lihat Yuka Eshiya aku langsung berpikir, "Aku nemu Kasamatsu versi CEWEK!" mereka mirip, rambutnya, grumpynya dan tempramennya. (Cek aja gambarnya di gugel kalo gak percaya.)

Soal kafe-kafenya aku terinspirasi dari serial Kamen Rider Den-O. ^^

Oh ya, aku baru potong rambut lho, ( **Kise:** "Ngapain diumumin di sini ssu? Ini kan fic aku!" **Ai:** "Heh, yang nulis kan aku!") dari sepinggang jadi lewat sedikit dari sebahu. Kadang disalah pahami sebagai adek ceweku dan ada yang lelet sadar jadi pengen neriakan lirik Tokyo Summer Session pas bagian, "Juugo senchi kitta kami ni kizuke!" (masih belum kelar sukanya gegara abis nulis songficnya walau nggak di fandom ini. /promosi /slap.)

Oh ya, ( **Kise:** "Ada lagi?!) album Kansei Zen'ya nya Super Beaver dah rilis, di youtube dah ada MV nya Love Song (walau aku hampir nyangka kalau lagu itu yang judulnya Shiawase gegara kata shiawase banyak keluar.) Lagunya enak, Video klipnya juga lebih cerah dari video yang dulu-dulu. Tapi aku berharap lagu Irony dari mini album Mannaka no Koto di keluarin di youtube. /fix, ini curhat.

 **Kise:** "Author notenya udah kepanjangan ssu!"

Oke deh... Makasih udah baca, kalau berkenan, tolong reviewnya~

Regards

Ai19


End file.
